videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ISodium
Welcome! Congratulations on starting VG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Affiliate with Enchanted Folk Wiki! Dear ISodium, I am the creator and admin of Enchanted Folk Wiki and I was hoping if our wikis could become affiliates. Similarly to your wiki, I need help and we currently have a very little amount of editors currently editing on Enchanted Folk Wiki. I hope to hear from you soon. Please reply to me on my userpage. Thanks a lot! -- ShayminBoy Talk 21:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Content Partnership Does the partnership with Nintendo 3DS Wiki mean we can share content you have on the 3DS/related items? Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I Just Wanted To Let You Know.... The reason I deleted the Paper Mario, Mario, and Characters categories on the Whacka page is because if you're going to make a category like that, that means you're making a category page for subcategories. An example: On the Paper Mario category page, you'd add Paper Mario items, Paper Mario characters, Paper Mario locations, etc. Do you get what I'm saying? Lucky The Mummy Dog Oh, And Also.... Here's two more things that you'll need to know: *When writing the name of a game, always italicize it. *When writing the name of a character, location, or item on a page, and you've already put that name on the page and linked the name to the right page, don't link the name all of the other times, except the first time. I hope that made sense. Lucky The Mummy Dog I've worked on the Nintendo Wiki since January, so that's how I know some of this stuff. :) Lucky The Mummy Dog I see what you mean. Also, another suggestion. I don't think we need the SpongeBob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom category. You don't really want a category based on just one game. Instead, we could do SpongeBob characters (as in game characters), SpongeBob locations (as in game locations), and SpongeBob items (as in game items). Lucky The Mummy Dog Hi fellow gamer! Hiya ISodium! I'm SpaceDude a fan of video-games, baseball, and LEGO bricks. Now I was wondering, could I put a page up for the Galaxian/Galaga series? I know most wiki admins don't care, but I know I wouldn't like my users(If ihad any on my wikis.) putting up un-authorized materiel. So I was just wondering.SpaceDude 19:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) The Galaxian/Galaga page is up when my internet's back up to speed I'll get images on there.SpaceDude 21:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wii U Hi ISodium! I did some detective work on "Project Cafe" and came up with Wii U. I noticed you have info on WiiU now. I'm interested in this rising star of a console. What do you think of it?SpaceDude 14:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll agree with U there.(Get it?) I'm hoping they'll do the thing with the Wii U that they did with the 3DS.(Making it so that if you trade the older version in you get a discount.) Also I'll start building pages on the gaming consoles old and new ASAP. I just need to do some research.SpaceDude 19:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 1-UP(Hehehe) Alright I have the NES page up and once again I'll add images ASAP but the Fanicom deal I'll need someone else to do that part of the page. I don't know as much on the NES as others. (After sixth generation consoles I only know PS1, Commodore64, Atari systems, and Intellivision.SpaceDude 20:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah uh Wikipedia didn't have a lot of Famicom info. The NES I know about from WiiWare on my Wii and from an aquantence.(Who owned an NES.)SpaceDude 17:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Slider help I saw your forum post on Central. Try this - I can't explain it but it works: Now that I think about it, the valign forces things to "align" to the top of the specified table, so the left-side of the slider where the words sit might be defined as the "top" of the slider's text-area. Civil Plan 23:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice Improvements To The Edit Page! I like what you did to the edit pages! It makes the wiki look better to me. :) Oh, and by the way. The Wiki contributor that edited the Stage Debut page and created the Mii Channel, Mii, and Channels category page was me. I didn't realize I wasn't signed in until just now. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 14:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) If there was going to be an affiliation, I believe it would be better to start it when this wiki gets much bigger. Perhaps some point in the future, but not now. - The Count 21:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! It is I SpaceDude again iSodium! I know you already have you fare share of affiliates but, I'm asking if you can affiliate with at least two of my wikis. (since you already have about three Crash Bandicoot affiliates.) Here are the two. (I'm still constucting them because of slow internet speed and some foul play.) *Pac-Pedia *Galapedia That's all for now! Thanks ISodium! And that Pac-Pedia logo's just plain beautiful! I never could have done one that good looking. Thanks! Things on my wikis should start looking up now! Did I say Thanks? Anyway if you want another Crash Bandicoot affiliate here's my other wiki. Crash Bandicentral Da SpaceDude 12:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Didn't know you wanted it to be titled Galaxian series. I hope you like the image I picked-out for the main image. Did that this morning. While I'm at it I'll add more images there to make it grab people. Once again thank for the Pac-Pedia logo. All two of us over there have it up and, we like it a lot.Da SpaceDude 01:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Bandicoot-DX and I are currently trying to shrink it down to make it fit. But right now it does a good job at livining-up up the main page. I'm also right now trying to find an image for all the games listed on the Galaxian series page. I've got a Galaxian gameplay pic ready and I'm looking for some others that can explain a game efectively. I already have the Galaxian gameplay image on here so that's some of the war won. Now I'm just getting others on my other tab.Da SpaceDude 01:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ISodium I added images to the Galaxian page, but my result(If you ask me) was kind of sloppy. I'm going to add a table wich each game is explaned in then add a photo of that game(or games) to the right. Jsut letting you know what's going on.Da SpaceDude 16:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Never mind the last message!Da SpaceDude 18:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Nothin' Like Team-Work! Greetings ISodium! I am Cryo-X. The Creator of StarBlade Wiki. SB Wiki's a new project and could use some asistance so I was wondering if we could affiliate. Just wondering.Cryo-X 20:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ISodium! I see you've also met my little-brother, who goes by the title of SpaceDude. Anyway the Wiki-Wordmark for the StarBlade Wiki will basicly be the StarBlade logo.(Once I find a small enough version.)Cryo-X 23:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Forgot the link!StarBlade WikiCryo-X 23:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Defender Wiki Afiliation Request! Hi ISodium! SpaceDude again! Only I'm not talking about my wikis or VG Wiki this time. I'm acting as a messanger for Defender Wiki. The Admin there got it started about three weeks back & is currently trying to get it started. So were looking to establish a link. You think it's possible?Da SpaceDude 22:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) StarBlade LOGO! Hi ISoduim! The logo for the StarBlade wiki's up! So if you want to add it to your affliate display, then it's here!Cryo-X 23:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 200 pages! WE HAVE 200+ PAGES! 'Should we put that in news on the main page?Da SpaceDude 16:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) BootlegGames Wiki Hello, I got your message on my page and I asked a few others about it. We agree to affiliate with VG Wiki! KingPepe2010 12:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Getting More People To Join ISodium, If this wiki's going to become a great video game wiki, then we'll need more people to join it. If more people join, more pages will be written even faster! We should try to advertise VG Wiki on some other wikis somehow. We can figure that out later. Also, maybe getting more affiliates to join would make the wiki great, too. If you'd like (since I rank #2 on the wiki), you could make me an administrator like you are, and I could go on other video game wikis, asking them if they'd like to be affiliates. But, don't ask me how you make me an administrator. I don't know. You'd have to ask on the Wikia Community Central. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 12:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Administrator and Rollback Powers I was wondering (since I've never been a Wikia administrator), what new things can I do as an admin? I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 12:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wii Wiki Well, I've got us a new affiliate! Smashbro8 from Wii Wiki decided that he wanted that wiki to be an affiliate. I'd try to add Wii Wiki to our affiliates list. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Category Changes I'm removing the "Video Game" category from all the pages that have it. Those pages don't need a "Video Game" category if they already have a "Video Games" category, and when clicked, the "Video Game" category redirects you to the "Video Games" category. I'm also created year categories. For example, games released in 2002 would go in the 2002 games category. I think that would be convinient. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Good News! I learned how to put pictures in the InfoGame and InfoCharacter templates! Now, you won't have to do it all the time. I've already done it to the Chibi-Robo page, and I'll do it to some more pages. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 12:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Changes Hey ISodium! I changed the Art Lover achievement to the Artisit achievement. I hope you don't mind. The new Artist achievement has artwork of Mario as an artist. I thought we might need at least one more Mario achivement! :) But, I accidently reverted the Hello, World! achievement's picture back to the original picture. Sorry! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 12:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I noticed that your birthday is October 7. Mine is October 5, which I put on my profile. That's a little weird.... Animal Crossing Page Problem I guess you didn't know, but the Japanese N64 version of Animal Crossing is completely different from the Japanese GCN version. I've researched and played Animal Crossing games for about 2 years and know there are differences such as the Resetti Surveillance Center and waking up Tom Nook in his store when it's closed. I haven't played the N64 version, but have read and seen videos of it. I believe you'll need to change the page and remove the N64 boxart and release date. I can't do it myself because the page stays in source mode for me, and it's hard for me to edit pages in source mode. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Creating Achievements I wanted to ask you, how do you create achievements? You created the Paper Mario character and Catherine character achievements, so I decided I might want to create a few also. :D I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: A few tips I may be an admin, but I don't know everything about page editing. I don't mean to make you have to edit the Info templates every time I put them on pages, and I realize it may be tiring to have to edit my mistakes. Thanks for the tips, and I'll try them out! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 00:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I was wondering can I make a page about a computer game. Those do count as video games right? You know about Minecraft? That's the game I was thinking about making a page for! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 00:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, then you were playing the outdated Classic version on the website. I really want to at least play that version, but it won't work on Firefox, and Internet Explorer doesn't want to run it because it doesn't know the publisher. However, I'm hoping I can get the Beta version soon. My friend told me he might buy me a gift code for my birthday. I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 00:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Exciting News Awesome! Before you know it, this wiki will be big! I think I'd rather stay on this wiki, though. I'm not fluent in French (in fact, I only know a few words like ''bonjour!). But, using a translator would be a little stressful for me. :( Anyway, VG Wiki's getting better and better! :D I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 23:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Hey ISodium! I have returned to VG Wiki, but I might be in & out while I work on Galapedia. It's comming along. Thanks for the affiliation again.(We're starting to get users.) I'll start editing here again, but I'm active on several other wikis so I might not be able to contribute every day like I used to.--SD 15:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply You are not scolding me and thanks for the advice. I didn't know about the ratings template and I didn't add the VGrelease template to the GBC page because I thought the name meant for Video games only. Thanks for the tip and I shall help this wiki get in shape in no time :D. By the way, how would it be if this wiki is popular and this wiki's top search results on Google/Yahoo, etc. on Video Game links to this wiki hopefully next year? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :If it makes you happy. Sure. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Smash Wikia Affiliation Smash Wikia has affiliated with us. I made an announcement about it in the WikiNews template, and added them to the Affiliates template. I wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't have to do it. :) I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 20:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Attracting Contributors I realize we need more contributors! I was thinking about posting blog posts on some of our popular wiki affiliates (such as Smash Wikia and Nintendo Wiki) asking peolke if they would like to join our wiki. Do you think that's a good idea? To me, it would really help attract more contributors. P.S. I just asked Conker's Bad Fur Day if he would like to have wikis that he's an admin on affiliate with VG Wiki. I hope he says yes! :) I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 23:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear iSodium... I have some sad news. I have been blocked from Wikia, and may now not edit, or do anything else on Wikia. The reason is because I posted my age, 11, on my Wikia Community Central user page, and it was found by someone else who controlled Wikia. I must be at least 13 or older to be on Wikia because of COPPA, a United States act for children under 13. I know I was a great admin, but I must obey the law. I had a great few months here on VG Wiki with you but must leave now. Please try to run the wiki as long as you can (by the way, don't merge please)! If it's still around when I'm 13 or 14, I'll try to come back and asked to be unblocked. I enjoyed my time here. Thanks for everything, and (hopefully) I'll see you in a few years. Sincerely, '''Lucky The Mummy Dog P.S. I'm writing this as a Wikia contributor, if you were wondering. P.P.S. If you would like to further contact me, email me: wiiplayer525@gmail.com :Sorry to hear about your misfortune, I'll leave you with admin rights for when you return. Okay, I don't think I will merge but I'm still considering it. Hopefully we'll be bigger when you return, if we decide to merge or not. Also if I need to contact you for whatever reason, I will be sure to contact you via your email address. Best of luck. iSodium (Talk) 23:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then! I'll be checking this wiki every once in a while to see what's been going on. However, I won't write anything. Good luck with the wiki! :Lucky ::Lucky, we'll most likely merge with Video Game Wiki and we will become admins there and still have influence in the wiki's layout and such. I will make sure to keep you listed as an admin there for your possible return in the future. Tomorrow is when I will disclose my final answer to the admins of Video Game Wiki about merging. Just thought I would give you the heads-up, f you're viewing this. iSodium (Talk) 01:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I am viewing this. Thank you for the annoucement! I'm not too disappointed, and will now check Video Game Wiki for further updates. I will try to make a return in a few years, and will see you then! ::Lucky Just one thing Since you decided to merge, when would you like to start merging? Anytime after 2:30 (EST) is good for me. – ''Jäzz '' 17:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Also, what are we going to do about the wikis that are affiliated with this wiki? I assume they're going to transfer over. – ''Jäzz '' 17:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Times I'm available (usually) is between 3:00 PM - 8:30 PM EST on weekdays and on weekends I usually come online at random times depending on my plans. I guess we can start merging as soon as possible. About the affiliates, we'll just transfer them over and notify them about the merger and such. --iSodium (Talk) 19:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I've notified the wikis that you guys are affiliated with, I also told them if they want to discuss it with you, to message them on your talk page on Video Game Wiki. Also, I'll get started on the merging, and hopefully we'll be ready to go soon. – ''Jäzz '' 22:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh okay, I would of messaged them. Anyways, I will start merging too. --iSodium (Talk) 22:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm actually a little fuzzy on how we merge. Do we just copy-and-paste new articles to Video Game Wiki with changes that meet the style or is there a Special page of some sort or something similar? I'm ready to merge whenever you are once I have clarification on how we merge. --iSodium (Talk) 17:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry about that, was away for most of the day, but merging will most likely be done by Special:Export/Import and then the articles will be changed to match our templates. I just have to tweak the tabbers, and we can start. – ''Jäzz '' 19:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. Thank you for clarifying that and just give me the word whenever you're finished with tabber. --iSodium (Talk) 19:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey ISodium. Cryo-X again. I'm just telling you, StarBlade Wiki's falling of the map. SD found out that StarBlade & Galaxian take place in the same universe, so I'm gonna assemble StarBlade pages on his wiki, so my past wiki won't be on Video Game Wiki. I'm gonna build a Blitwise Wiki instead. Good luck in your merge!Cryo-X 22:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Why are u deleting great pages Why are the Nintendo Pages being deleted?I own a nintendo 3DS and i felt so bad when i saw the nintendo pages being deleted.Just cause u guys are sony fans doesn't mean u need to delete nintendo pages.Erase the canidates for deletion pages or i will report u to wikia. Why cant you stop deleting! Hey the delete tags are on Why? :This wiki a long time ago was going through an official but Wikia unofficial merger with Video Game Wiki and the delete templates were put on pages so we knew if that page was already merged or not. The wiki is now no longer active after a dispute between the administrators and I after Video Game Wiki was officially merged with Encyclopedia Gamia. – iSodium 00:44, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello Still around? Question on tabber in infobox Hi ISodium, I'm trying to make some changes on infoboxes on the Disgaea wiki, but I seem to be running in some problems. I found your page, and the examples you gave, are exactly what I'm looking for. The only problem is, I'm not an expert in wiki coding, and I can't seem to find a way to use your coding on our current infobox template. I don't know if you have time to take a look at it? This is the sandbox-page were I'm trying to upgrade the template: http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DisgaeaMapInfobox/sandbox In short, I'm trying to have a tabber in the infobox template with all the information on 'Etna mode' in a separate tab, but I only want that tab to be visible when and if there is any data filled in. I'm able to get the tabber in place, but I can't get the if-function to work on the tabber. It works on smaller parts of the template, like not showing certain parameters, but it doesn't work for the whole tab. Also, the way I implement the tabber now, sort of messes with the infobox parameters. Any help is appreciated. If you have any tips or tricks that can help, you can also leave a message on my user page: http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/User:Candy1984 Thanks a lot! Candy1984 (talk) 23:02, March 2, 2017 (UTC)